One aspect of the invention may relate to an ostomy appliance in the form of a controlled discharge device, for controlling or at least restricting discharge from the stoma. Such a device may also be referred to as an ostomy or stoma “port”. A conventional controlled discharge device typically comprises a plug or bung insertable into the stoma (or into a socket itself received within the stoma) to block the stoma internally. When the ostomate desires to pass waste the plug or bung is manually removed. A variation of this design comprises a fixed socket inserted into the stoma, the socket including an inflatable balloon for blocking the waste passage in the socket internally. Blocking the stoma internally is seen as essential to produce the most effective seal against the pressure of body waste. However, such conventional devices have not earned significant acceptance or confidence among ostomates. Although a controlled discharge device potentially offers an ostomate more personal control of his or her discharges of body waste, and may alleviate the burden of wearing a waste collection pouch, it is believed that doubts remain among ostomates about the comfort, hygiene, effectiveness, and potential invasive effects, of an internally fitting stoma device.
Another aspect of the invention may relate to a sealing member for providing a seal around the stoma. Sealing against or around the stoma is difficult. As well as being comfortable for the ostomate to wear, any seal must not exert too high a pressure on the stoma. Too high a pressure may damage the stoma, and prevent blood flow to the tissue. Various moldable and non-moldable sealing members have been proposed in the art, but this aspect of the invention may relate to a substantially non-moldable, elastomeric sealing member. The term “non-moldable” may mean that the sealing member is not easily plastically deformable when in use, in contrast to a moldable sealing member which is intended to be manually shaped by the ostomate in use. For example, U.S. 60/071268 describes an ostomy faceplate including a pad of a barrier adhesive, a non-moldable sealing ring of silicon foam, and a blotter-ring disposed between the pad and the sealing ring. The sealing ring is provided by a soft elastomeric doughnut (or other convex cross-section profile) which sits laterally (radially) outside the stoma to provide a gentle, laterally acting, O-ring type seal contacting the stoma. A potential disadvantage of such a seal is that the seal area is relatively limited. The seal may be relatively weak and vulnerable to leakage when contacted by human waste for extended periods of time, or under significant waste pressure (for example, in a controlled discharge device).